Is it Truly you?
by Paintwhisker
Summary: After a small talk with Sorano, Meredy take the situation in her own hands to reunite the sisters who thought each other were dead. The little pink haired has a plan. 'One-Shot, My version of how Yukino and Sorano reunite together, takes place after the Taratous Arc.'


**Okay so this is my first proper fanfiction so please don't judge me too harshly. This is my version on how Sorano and Yukino meet, which after the Taratous Arc. Warning for OOCness and this one-shot probably sounds very cheesy at the end. So enjoy the story.**

The night was cold as Crime Sorcière settled down for the night. Meredy shivered when she sat down on the large tree branch, the rest of her guild were settling down on the lower branches while Jellal hoisted himself up on a branch near the top, mumbling to himself. Meredy turned herself to try to get into a more comfortable position but to no avail. She still couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep even though Ultear been dead for a while now.

Meredy had always slept with her head resting on Ultear's thigh, but now she rarely slept well. "Would you quit squirming?!" Sorano muttered angrily so only they would hear. "I can't get comfortable okay" she replied with a slight hiss in her voice as she sat up.

The two girls had been becoming friends over the short time of being together because both girls suffering tragic pasts. But mainly because the two being the only females in the guild, it seemed only natural. "Well why not?!" she hissed back, sitting up from her branch next to Meredy.

Meredy's eyes dropped "This may sound dumb but, I only really slept well when I was with Ultear" she mumbled. Sorano's eyes soften a bit "Before I was taken my little sister always liked to sleep with me being the sweet little scary cat she was" she smiled sadly. _Yukino, I -I miss you_ Sorano thought to herself. Yukino was always a sweet child but often picked on by other kids, Sorano was always there with her yelling at the bullies and her parents who scolded her.

"You never talk about her much" Meredy mumbled "What was her name?"

"Yukino" she said quietly. "S-she died in the fire with my parents" tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she quickly blinked them back not wanting to seem weak.

 _Yukino, why does that name so familiar?_ Meredy wondered. "I'm sorry" she replied feeling guilty for asking something that clearly brought back painful memories. Even though Meredy didn't remember her real parents well, she know what it was like to lose them. "It's alright" she murmured. The pair soon fell asleep sitting next to each other.

 **x.X.x**

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing" Sorano grumbled angrily. She hated wearing the cloaks Jellal had given them.

"Even if Doranbolt let you out that doesn't that people won't freak if they see you, besides if you really hate it then go buy a different one." Meredy hissed back not wanting to hear Sorano complain the whole time they were buying supplies. They were currently in the town where the guild Sabertooth was located. "Fine, I will" she hissed, walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

Meredy looked back down at the list Jellal had given to them. She suspected Erik had also helped write it considering there was poison on the list. _Just poison, how specific,_ the pinkette continued to walk through town gathering supplies.

"Hey, Yukino!" the voice suddenly pulled her back into reality. She stopped in her tracks, _where have I heard that name…_ She turned her head to see the Sabertooth celestial wizard who beared two of the zodiac keys. She saw Lucy running toward Yukino, "Hi, Lucy" she said hugging her friend. _Yukino, wasn't that Sorano's sister's name?!_

Meredy recalled that Lucy had said something about Yukino wanting to go fourth with the Eclipse Project to get her family and older sister back. Suddenly Meredy's mind put the two together and reality hit her like a brick to the face. A large smirk appeared on her face, _looks like it's up to me._

And with that she ran to finish the list as quickly as she could and the whole time a plan was beginning to form in her mind.

 **x.X.x**

When Meredy had finally completed the list she found Sorano leaning on a tree near the forest, hiding in the shadows Meredy barely saw her herself.

Sorano was no longer wearing the plain dark blue cloak given by Jellal, no doubt it was never to be seen again. But instead wearing a pastel blue one with a silver lining, being held together by a white feather pin in the front. _Well Atleast she didn't go overboard by getting one incredibly flashy_ Meredy thought with a sigh. "What took you so long?!" Sorano hissed. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes!" she added.

"Well sorry, maybe it would been faster if you, oh I don't know, helped me!" Meredy hissed back. Her hands were aching from the heavy bags she was carrying. " Whatever let's go, it's getting dark" Sorano said pointing lazily at the setting sun. Meredy huffed and threw one of the bags at her.

Sorano gasped the bag angrily then turned around, starting back towards Crime Sorcière's current hideout. _Just you wait Sorano, soon you'll be so filled with emotions you won't know what to do with your self,_ Meredy smirked as she followed.

 **x.X.x**

When the independent guild finally finished their dinner and everyone was scattered about doing there own thing. Meredy had a plan whipped up in her mind but unfortunately it would require the poison dragon slayer's help. She stopped when she found Erik near the river, carelessly skipping stones into the water.

"I know you're there" he said carelessly not bothering to look up, which pulled her from her thoughts. Meredy stepped into view, narrowing her eyes at the annoying dragon slayer in front of her. "So you want me to help you get Sorano back together with her little sister?" Erik asked staring at the river.

Meredy held a confused look "How did you- ohh" understanding Erik used his most prized power of mind reading. She didn't even need to mutter a word before Erik heard her thoughts, now knowing the plan.

"Do you even know transformation magic?" he question her.

"A little" Meredy muttered, knowing fully well that the plan would only work if she transform herself into an animal. "Whatever i'm going to bed" he said walking back towards camp. She quickly followed behind, smirking as she did.

 **x.X.x**

The next day Meredy and Erik were back in town hoping to find Yukino again. It was all set the only thing missing was Yukino. According to Erik, Sorano was currently in the forest alone under a tree near the river reading the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. "Can you hear her yet?" Meredy asked getting quite annoyed because they have been searching for over ten minutes.

Erik nodded, pointing near the park where Yukino walking alone. "They any idea where she keeps her keys" Meredy asked in a low tone.

"How should I know, this was your idea!" Erik hissed. Meredy rolled her eyes. Now concentrating all her power into transformation magic, squeezing her eyes shut her whole face tensed. After about a minute she opened her eyes to find the world looked a lot bigger.

"Well it worked, wolfy" Erik said smugly staring down at her with an amused look in his eyes. She growled in response reverting her eyes back to Yukino, noticing her eyesight had improved she spotted shiny eyes in Yukino's hand. _Time to shine,_ she smirked.

Without warning Meredy (in wolf form) took off like a bullet, racing towards unsuspecting Yukino. Her eyes locked on it's target and kept racing at a speed that could possibly match Sawyer's , when within reach she leaped forward ripping the keys out Yukino's hand earning a screech from the unsuspecting girl.

 **x.X.x**

Yukino had just gone out for a little walk to the park. She was currently trying not to kill Sting and Rouge for eating all the food from the guild bar. _Those two are sometimes so childish_ she thought to herself. As the park came into view, the celestial wizard pulled out her key ring with all of her gate keys.

She was about to summon her little pink Canis Minor when out of nowhere a white and silver wolf leaped at her from behind earning a screech from the clueless mage. Before Yukino could even register what was happening the wolf ripped her gate keys out of her hand.

Landing on the pathway gracefully before it took off towards the forest. "My Keys!" Yukino screamed when she finally recovered from the shock, she turned to where the wolf had ran off to and started sprinting behind.

 _Is someone control that thing? Wolves don't steal things out of the blue._ Yukino thought as she ran trying to catch up to the wolf as it was entering the forest.

She was chasing it for a good five minutes until she heard a scream in the distance. Yukino put a burst a speed before jumping out of the bushes finding a little tiny clearing near a river. She looked up to find a girl with long silvery hair, pale skin and purples eyes wearing a feathery outfit who looked a lot like… _No i-it can't be she's dead, right?_

The two girls locked eyes for a very long moment until...

"Y-Yuki-no?" the girl stuttered nervously.

"S-sister?" she mumbled hopefully, tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to stare.

 **x.X.x**

Sorano had just finished the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly, tossing the magazine next to her bag. She leaned against the tree trunk as she sat. _What was with that little girl's smirk yesterday?_ Sorano thought to herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that the little pink haired girl was up to something, something big.

Just as Sorano was closing her eyes, out of nowhere a silver and white blur jumped out from the bushes and bolted into the trees earning a scream of terror from the Angel mage.

Next thing she knew a young girl with short silver hair and brown eyes came out of the bushes stopping near her. She looked at the girl who was panting heavily, obviously she was running for a while. _She looks an awful lot like.. No she died in the fire, but could it be?_ Sorano looked closely at the young girl's features which were incredibly familiar, too familiar. Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity which in reality was only a second.

"Y-Yuki-no" she stuttered nervously, hoping this wasn't her mind playing a cruel trick on her.

"S-sister?" the girl quietly mumbled back, she could see tears welling up the girl's eyes. _This couldn't be possible, right? She died in the fire on that night._ Sorano could feel tears of her own swelling up from her eyelids. This image of what her younger sister would have looked like couldn't be real but every time she blinked her eyes the girl stayed.

Sorano couldn't believe her eyes, her younger sister had really survived that night and lived on all these years. By now tears were freely falling from both girls eyes, next thing Sorano knew, Yukino slammed herself against Sorano's sitting form, tightening her arms around her lost sister's back.

Sorano returned the hug, both girls letting out streams of tears. "You haven't changed a bit, still a big crybaby" Sorano commented though the tears. She felt Yukino tighten her arms even harder in response. "I know, somethings never changed… I missed you b-big sis" she mumbled, the tears had finally stopped flowing. "Me too" Sorano mumbled back.

Little known to the sisters was that hiding in the bushes was Meredy who still held Yukino's forgotten gate keys. She was squealing her head off at the tearful reunion between the sisters and was very glad that the two sisters finally met after years of being apart.

 **Thanks for reading and please leave your feedback on this cheesy fanfic. Criticism is very welcome, flames are not. Have a nice day ;)**


End file.
